Ran's Suspicion strikes again
by Skhal333
Summary: Ran has overheard Conan-kun talking, and has aroused her suspicion again will metaintei conan-kun would survive this or not
1. Chapter 1

constructive criticism are always welcome i wish to improve

for the most part i wouldn't use names in dialogues but if conversation is between more than three characters i would use the names to define dialogues.

The story is from Ran's perspective and she is bit more observant than usual.

* * *

"Conan-kun food is ready!"

well better set the table "hurry up or food will get cold!"

huh that's odd, no response, usually he gives response , may be he didn't hear it "Conan-kun food is ready, Conan-kun" room is empty, where did he go mo

'Megure-kebu i have explained everything to Conan-kun, he will tell you what to do' ...that was, Shinichi voice ? it came from stairs.

'Shi-Conan-kun' what is he doing in the stair way

"ahh, Megure-kebu before he gets their better prepare few things that we will need"

it just Shinichi's voice and Conan-kun, but how, must be one of hakase's weird invention, but what does it suppose to mean, oh no, not that; could it be that Conan-kun...is...solving...cases in name of Shinichi!; but it can't be he is just a child, but also has a very sharp brain, and it still doesn't fits, he has too much experience for a kid, or could it be Shinichi and Conan-kun work hand to hand, that means Conan-kun tells all that stuff to Shinichi, no! that can't be it either

"Ran-neechan, i am going to police station"

"why? Aren't you going to eat"

"eh ammhhhumm Me-Megure-kebu told me to come over to the police station"

"is...that...so...? i better talk to Megure-kebu, calling a child to police station, and that also homicide division, his sense of appropriate age seems to be going of the track"

"N-No its fine; okay, i am going"

"don't be late"

"okay" he didn't mention Shinichi at all, something is fishy, better keep an eye on Conan-kun; but how i really am never able to keep an eye on him, No No Ran you got to work hard, but how should i stalk him; no, i am not much of a stalker then... yeah, i would visit the police station and see what he has to say, okay first call father :

"father when would be back home ? i had prepared lunch"

"i will be late today so leave the food in the fridge"

"okay i am going out it may take a while so don't worry"

"is it with that detective-brat!"

"mo father no of course not just nearby..."

"okay, be safe, bye"

"bye!"

good, now Sonoko uuummm what should i say to her bip-bip-bip bip-bip-bip

"moshi moshi Mori Ran here"

"Ran, it is me"

"Aaah Sonoko"

"Sorry Ran but today We can't go to shopping"

"huh ?"

"Actually, the thing is Makoto-san has just arrived so i wanted to go on a date with him so…"

"Its fine have fun, okay bye!"

"yes, again Sorry Ran, bye"

well that was easy good now better hurry up or i might not find him better take a note pad as well.

Oh boy he is nowhere to be seen then again he told me he was going to police station could it be that he lied to me ahhh Chiba-keji

"Chiba-keji Good afternoon"

"ooh Ran-san, Good afternoon what brings you here?"

"well have you seen Conan-kun "

"aahh Conan-kun, he is on a case with Megure-kebu"

"thank you"

"no problem and if you're going to wait then please wait in the waiting room i will send Conan-kun"

"aah no, just tell me when he comes okay"

"sure"

okay, that is done now i can think what that conversation meant, although it was Shinichi's voice he was nowhere to be found the only one around at that time was Conan-kun but it still didn't make sence how can a kid like him sound like Shinichi, can hakase real build device like that, no wait kaito kid can impersonate anyone sound and since Conan-kun is kid killer that means he also can do the same right nope can't see Conan-kun impersonating anyone

(in the meantime... "Go baby go run faster make daddy ri-aachoo-ch" ;

"aah Makoto-san should we go-aachoo there ?" "are you all right Sonoko-san" ;

"aachoo""hakase did you caught flu again ?";

"we should be clear in the next aacho" "are you okay Kisaki-sense ?i";

"aaho why would i go there alone aacho" "are you okay Heji ?";

"aacho" "Yamamura-kebu there is a robery at the jewllery store." )

but then how did he sound like Shinichi, hhhhhmmmmmmuuu it has to be one of the hakase's accidental failed inventions.

"Good evening Ran-san"

"Good evening Sato-keji so how are you ?"

"UP and Running, and Mori-san, you ?"

"well fine, by the way have you seen Conan-kun"

"yes, Chiba-kun told me you were looking for Conan-kun, well he is with Megure-kebu at the main office, you know today he was a real help in catching the criminal, right could you say him 'thank you' from me"

"okay"

"thanks, bye"

"bye" a real help yes of course a kid solving a criminal case is just a normal thing isn't it am i the only one who thinks that Conan-kun is hiding something, come to think of it, may be Hattori-kun know something, should i ask him; nope, since he is his big brother like person he might not tell me at all rather than he might tell Conan-kun something about it then how about Kazuha-chan yes a perfect candidate ring-ring-ring "Moshi moshi"

"Kazuha-chan it Ran"

"aah Ran-chan what is it you don't sound good ? is everything okay ?"

"yes everything is fine i just wanted to ask you something do you think that Conan-kun is a bit odd"

"well i did thought that but after finding out that a little girl like her can be a scientist i think Conan-kun is just fine"

"little girl like her ?"

"yes, the one that is living with hakase"

"You mean Ai-chan ?"

"yes"

"And she is a scientist"

"yes hakase told me himself didn't you know?"

"No but how..."

"don't know; maybe her father and mother are scientist too and they involved her as one as well"

"maybe well thank you Kazuha-chan come visit Tokyo sometimes bye"

"sure bye"

Ai-chan...is...a...scientist is that's why Conan-kun always stick's around here too much anyway better meet Conan-kun and conform it my self in any case there is something that he is hiding and i will find it out

Knock knock "Come in"

"Good afternoon Megure-kebu"

"Good afternoon Ran-kun"

"Megure-kebu, is Conan-kun still here ?"

"yes he just gone to toilet, so how is mori-kun ?"

"yes he is fine (enjoying the race as always)"

" well that is-" ti-ti-ti ti-ti-ti

"Metropolice Department Division 2 Megure speaking"

"Shinichi speaking, Megure-kebu could you pls keep my involvement in the case a secret?"

"Shinichi-kun , okay but why are you staying so low profile ?" Shinichi is on the phone

"Megure-kebu, as i said before i have created many enemies due my line of work and wish not to increase the list okay bye Megure-kebu"

"aah Shinichi-kun huh"

"Megure-kebu was that Shinichi on that line ?"

"Yeah"

"So why did you called Conan-kun ?"

"Called Conan-kun? no no actually Shinichi-kun explained him the trick and method to catch the culprit" so Conan-kun did lie to me

"is that so, guess i will have to give him some knowledge to keep kids out of his case freakiness but by the way; What was it about being low profile ?"

"Well Ran-kun, he has been keep telling me to keep his involvement secret, which is unlike him, as you know he loves attention"

"True-"

Knock knock "come in"

"Okay Megure-kebu i a- Ran-neechan why are you here ?"

"Didn't i said i will be coming to give some pice of mind to call a child to police station but Conan-kun why did you lie to me that Megure-kebu called you"

{Megure Juzo}"huh"

{Conan Edogawa}"uuhhh Shinichi-nichan told me to.."

{Ran Mouri}"That detective freak what is he up to?"

{Megure Juzo} No idea what so ever.

{Shinichi Kudo} I am dead.

{Ran Mouri} "any way Conan-kun lets go home"

{Conan Edogawa} "Okay"

Now let begin our plane; first i would have to pretend that i have no suspicion that i am suspecting his communication and identity with Shinichi on him, but how ...well there is a way, but would it be okay; uuh well he just may be Conan-kun and i am just thinking it too much, okay, then lets go through it "Conan-kun wana have ice-cream?"

"Okay, Ran-neechan"

"Actually there is a new ice-cream parlor so i wanted to go"

"okay"

got you now let's see how you escape out of this little detective (At the ice-cream parlor)

"Ran-neechan it seems quite crowded"

"No worries i have a friend working here" Ow no you don't, you are not escaping from this one "Aya how are you ?"

"Fine but what brings you here?"

"Ice-cream"

"sorry the seats are full"

"no problem just one is fine"

"okay follow me"

"thank you"

"Ran-neechan where am i suppose to sit ?"

"on my lap"

"no its fine i will stand"

"come on Conan-kun"

"i am fine stan- aaaah"[ picks up Conan and makes him sit on her lap]

"sit"

{Aya} "what would you like ?"

{Ran}"Blueberry ice-cream with berry toppings"

{Aya}"and Conan-kun ?"

{Conan}"Strawberry milk-shake with vanilla scope"

{Aya}"okay please wait"

{Conan Ran}"okay"

Now let's see how you get out of this one [takes out her phone and types a mail to Shinichi] 'Shinichi i forgot to tell you while cleaning your house your bottle of ink brocked so make sure to take a new bottle kept in the left drawer of the study table if you need'

buzz-buzz-buzzz "ahh ran-neechan i need to go to toilet"

"okay be careful"

what was that buzz and at exactly at the same time when i send the email to Shinichi what is going on or maybe he-he is Shinichi well that was a possibility no that can't be i checked that last time they both are different person with similar traits or was is just an...illusion but that can't be i saw both of him at the same time how can that be illusion but Conan-kun was acting very different because he had cold no it was still too different that means that was not Conan-kun then who can that be aah could it be that it was kid no if kid was in Shinichi's disguise then there won't have been any personality changes in Conan-kun then how

[back ground a conversation of girl and father girl "father can we watch Cinderella after this"

father" but we don't have time for that we are going Osaka to meet you grandma remember"

girl "can't i watch Cinderella any other way"

father "hhuumm well there is a way but you will have to promise to behave"

girl "yeaaaa" ]

Cinderella, the story where an abused girl gets to be a princess till 12:00 clock to meet her prince-charming; wait a second, what if Shinichi could do the same then, but it seems impractical, will he change into Shinichi every time we need to talk on phone, no no no wait he doesn't need to change he could just use voice changer that Conan-kun was using earlier then that would mean that Conan-kun is Shinichi, which would explain that night's dinner where he left and never came back as Shinichi, but as Conan-kun; that means he can turn into to Shinichi for a limited amount of time, but how did he know the amount of time he has as Shinichi hmmm ("Ran[while holding hand over his chest]", "Ran i have a case- aah[while holding hand over his chest]", "The ") wait a second, almost every time he has his hand on chest he left, means may be pain in the chest is the mark of time end "Ran-neechan what are you thinking ?"

"Conan-kun! nothing when did you came back"

"it has been sometime, you didn't notice?"

"guess i was too deep in thought "[picks up Conan n makes him sit on lap which makes him blush] although this is embracing if he is Shinichi but i can't let him be suspicious now part two of the plane "Sorry for the wait here is your order"

"Thank you"[both Conan and ran said in union]

"by the way Conan-kun, what exactly did Shinichi told you not to tell me ?"[Conan took a sip before choking on it ]

"are you okay Conan-kun ?"

"almost fine"

"guess i should scold him, right now! "[takes out her phone]

"no, it is fine ran-neechan"

"no, it is not, what if you got hurt, then i will have to answer to your mother if anything happened"[Ran dials Shinichi's number]

"Ran-neechan, i am going to toilet"

"again ?, you just went to toilet after this i am taking you to Araide-sensei for check" is he really Shinichi- "no i am fine"

"okay, this time i will go with you as well"

"you don't need to"

"no i am coming"

As i thought he is taking calls as Shinichi [After eating the ice-cream and exiting the parlor]

"Ran-neechan i just remembered something so i am going to hakase's house "

"wait, why ?"

"bye! bye!"

"mo" run mst. detective!, get some help from your private inventor, an i will prepare to catch you red handed. Let's see what we have got so far, it weird using his knowledge against him, although, i should be glad that he keeps repeating his investing process over and over persistently .

we know Haibara-chan is a scientist, and that Conan-kun may be Shinichi based on the fact that he has a voice changer and also had personality change when Shinichi is around, getting embarrassed when i express my love for Shinichi *blush*, also how he gets protective when some boy try's to flirt with me , should i really blow his cover [then remembers the time at hot bath with Conan and also all the embarrassing time she had with Conan] no, he will be getting a kick after i catch him red handed

* * *

Thank you for reading

Please do tell in comments how did i do and it may take a while before i upload next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Aside from character action's most of the story would be from ran's perspective and I would be inserting all the thoughts of other character except Conan's as it deserve a whole different perspective.

-kun, -san, -chan are is honorific used in polite conversation

-neechan, -nichan

-kebu – inspector

sodan-yoku - Advisor

Moshi – means hello

Okka-san – Mom

Oto-san - Father

Hakase – means Professor

* * *

(At home after some time: Ran is cleaning her father's liquor shelves)

'He still hasn't come back, maybe he will come as Shinichi, then i can interrogate him to my heart content, but still; why would he do this, it is not like he, is a...a...a...peeping tom?. What the hell am i thinking!, calm down ones Conan-kun comes we will see if i am correct, but what should i do if they both came together this time, how about making them interact in front of me, that would definitely prove if the other one is real or fake. Nope, that won't work either; but i better finish this cleaning or i won't be able to do the interrogation'. As she was about to finish

"Ran-neechan, i am home" said Conan-kun as he opened the door.

"Welcome home" Ran said holding a cloth in one hand.

"Um Conan-kun, could you bring that water bucket." Ran requested pointing towards the water bucket kept near the table.

"Hai" Conan said as he was lifting the bucket.

"So, why did you go to hakase's house?" Ran asked as Conan was bringing the bucket of water.

"I-I-I remembered that hakase had made a ga-game, so i wanted to try it." Lied Conan as he shuddered with the weight of bucket trying to balance himself properly.

"By the way is hakase still at home?" Ran asked as she helped Conan.

"No, h-he-he said he had so-some work so he will be going out." Conan said explaining in a hurried manner.

"An when will he come back?" Ran holding the back end of the Conan's collar, stopping him from escape.

"He didn't say anything." Conan said as he was trying to escape from Ran.

"mmhh...is Ai-chan home?" said Ran.

"She is...but why?" said confused Conan.

"Nothing, just wanted to know..." Ran said as she continued cleaning.

"Ohh" said Conan as he made his escape attempt successful.

'Perfect; now begins the second phase of the plan, first my chemistry book questions. Found it, these questions are perfect now to hakase's house'.

After cleaning the drawer Ran dressed up in a simple pink jacket on white t-shirt and blue jean pants making the Conan-kun who was sitting in the hall watching TV blush at her appurtenance.

"Conan-kun, I am going out, ummm…if…you get hungry, cake is in the fridge" said Ran 'it is hard to pretend not knowing'.

"Ran-neechan, where are you going?" said Conan tilting his head.

"Just shopping with Sonoko, do you need anything?" Ran said 'well that should do it'.

"No, be safe!" said Conan with a smile.

"Yes" Ran said as she walked away.

'Doesn't seems like he is suspecting me. Let's see what Ai-chan has to say about her education part' thought Ran as she walked away from the agency seemingly unaware that the Conan-kun is watching her from the agency window.

(At hakase house: Ran is knocking the door an calling Ai-chan)

"Ai-chan; Ai-chan, are there?" as Ran knocked the door. As she consider to come sometime else, but noticed the door is open.

'It doesn't seems to be locked means someone must be inside.'

"Come in, the door is open Ran-san" said a manly voice in a cool or relaxed manner.

'What is Subaru- san doing here!... He is cooking? in hakase's kitchen'. She got a bit surprised. "Subaru-san, what are you doing here?" asked Ran as she smelled the tasty curry while try to look for Haibara who was missing from the place.

"Ran-san, well my house stove was broken, so I asked hakase can I cook in their house so…" explained Subaru as he stirred the curry in the pot wearing an apron.

"Oh, Where is hakase?" asked Ran as she again looked around for haibara.

"He is out, he said he had some work so he won't be home till tomorrow" said Subaru as he lowered the flame of the stove.

"And, where is Ai-chan?" Ran asked watching Subaru work in fluid motion.

"She went to toilet when you were knocking" said Subaru as he kept the pot aside.

"Mind to give an opinion?" Subaru asked, pointing towards the pot of curry.

"Sure" Ran said as she went forward to take a sip.

(Taking some curry in a small saucer)

'Wow! , Subaru-san really is good at cooking; this has a taste close to the one on that battleship may be same recipe. I should probably take the recipe from Subaru-san, ones Conan-kun tastes…uhh'.

"Ran-san, Is it okay?" Subaru-san asked as Ran spaced out.

"This is delicious, needs a bit spice but still tastes great" said Ran with a smile.

"Thought so, By the way what work did you have with hakase?" Subaru asked as he carefully added the spices.

"Umm I had some chemistry questions that I needed help with, so I thought maybe hakase could help since the questions are hard" Ran said taking out her chemistry book.

"Oh" said Subaru as he filled his share in a small pot he had brought from home.

As Ran didn't hear 'her' voice she looked around the house 'Where is Ai-chan, my plan won't work if she doesn't show up, No Ran you got to do it, Subarus-san is an undergraduate engineering student right, why not ask him maybe he can help and sometime could be passed' thought Ran as she looked at Subaru-san.

"Ahh I know, Subaru-san you are Engineering student right?" asked Ran in an excited manner.

"Y-ye-yes" said Subaru in a humble voice perfectly aware; what is coming next 'Could it be. This is bad, if she asks…' .

"Then, could you help me with it?" asked Ran as she moved closer to Subaru-san.

"Ahh, Su-sure" said Subaru in a troubled tone 'Dammit, although I had chemistry but that was quite a while ago… what should I do, what should I do'.

"Ran-san, Welcome" said Haibara in a neutral tone as she enter the hall.

"Okiya-san hakase wants to talk" said Haibara as she motioned toward the phone in the basement.

"Oh, if its hakase then; Excuse me Ran-san" said Subaru in relief 'This is my chance' as he went to basement.

As Subaru was out of site "So, why did you came?" said Haibara as she focused on Ran.

"huh, what the 'why' for?, I came because I needed hakase's help in solving the chemistry question" Ran said as she started the recorder.

"You really expect me to believe that?" said haibara in a questioning tone.

"uhh; okay, do you remember kazuha-chan ?"

"Tomoya-san?" raising one eyebrow 'uhh, should have expected'.

"hmmm, i…heard from kazuha-chan that y..you are a scientist…and I wanted to know…so" said Ran mumbling with a sheep-ish grin as she felt the sharp ominous stare of haibara adding "I was thinking, is that the reason Conan likes you" loud enough to take haibara off guard. Her expression changed slowly from surprise to annoyance.

"And that's why you came here taking this simple chemistry question; to ask me instead of hakase, I am certain you must have asked Edogawa-kun about hakase's whereabouts, after knowing that hakase is not here you came here to check if I am a scientist or not by yourself, and now you are saying me you came to conform my and Edogawa-kun's relationship?" said haibara in a flat exploratory tone, crossing her arms, occasionally looking at Ran making her sweat.

"Well the questions are not simple, I can hardly solve it I was going to borrow answer book for it, and I really was curious if Conan-kun has a crush on you so…" said Ran pouting.

"Really? Do you seriously expect me to believe that?" said Haibara with a frown and thought 'besides you could have asked the teacher; what are you planning… '.

'Gotcha Ai-chan' "Mo, see for yourself!" said Ran as she showed the list of chemistry question's.

"They aren't hard, just tricky" said Haibara after taking a quick glance at questions 'or it just be me… well there is no point in hiding the fact that I am a scientist, but why does she want a conformation, maybe she is gathering evidence as Kudo-kun suggested…'

"They are hard, for me. Why don't you help me…" said Ran in a convincing tone 'Come on Ai-chan give me something'.

"Eh" Haibara stared hard at Ran's face.

"Wh-wh-what is i..it?" Ran said with discomfort from Haibara's stare.

"huh, asking a 10 year old to solve high school problem ?" said Haibara with a smirk.

"Ahh Please, by the way didn't you just said 'they are not hard just tricky'" said Ran pouting after seeing Haibara's face.

"hmmm, Okay" Haibara said while looking at the list of chemistry questions that was set aside.

"Aside from that can I ask a question" said Ran with a bit hesitation watching Haibara solve chemistry questions.

"No, My mother and father were Mad Scientist so I learned from them satisfied" said Haibara bluntly easily deducing next question while quickly solving chemistry question one after another easily.

"oh" said Ran with troubled expression being figured out by a kid.

"mmm, then why are you still learning in elementary ?"Asked Ran after bit pondering.

"Is there a problem with that?. And don't dare to tell anyone that I am a scientist" asked Haibara in a straight forward tone last part a bit ominously.

'Dam did I get to her bad side, nope, not yet better not proceed anymore or else I am done' Ran thought as she felt cold sweat inside. "But doesn't Conan-kun know… "

"Ano Hakase said something about forgetting to take the correct Schematics so can you tell me where it is? " came Subaru's voice in a fluid tone interrupting Ran midsentence and taking her by surprise.

"Wait here" said Haibara as she gave the completely solved chemistry question paper to Ran and headed towards Hakase's lab to look for schematics.

"Umm, Ai-chan I am going Home, bye!" said Ran as she hurried out of the door while switching off the recorder without waiting for reply.

(Inside)

"Did something happen?" asked Subaru in a confused tone while looking at door although feeling glad but also confused.

"No Idea" as Haibara went into the lab.

(Outside)

'That was surprisingly dangerous a little later and I would have been out of options' thought Ran as she walked through the streets towards the Detective agency. 'Wow she really is something, solving this problems flawlessly in such small amount of time, although Shinchi would something like 'This does not proves that she is scientist' but still this much is convincing for me' thought as she was walking on footpath with admiration while looking at the answer and explanation that Haibara wrote down in elegant handwriting.

'Huh, seems like father has a new case' Ran considered as she saw a police car in front of detective agency, but then a familiar police came out of the agency so she quickly approached…"Nakamori-kebu, What happen ?" asked Ran as she got closer.

"Ah, Mori's daughter, Kid's puzzle came in today, so I came here on behalf of Suzuki sodan-yaku" said the inspector making a tired face.

"Ah, then is Conan-kun going?" asked Ran in all seriousness.

"That old man made sure I invite Kid-killer" said Nakamori with a face that seems to have gone through a lot.

"Thank you for your hard work!" said Ran as she went to the office of the detective agency. As the door to the detective agency was open she saw a usual scene with unusual thinking 'How did I miss this, a kid trying to solve a puzzle which the whole police hasn't able to solve; While an adult is watching horse racing like it is Saturday night!. Maybe because I wasn't aware that Conan might be Shinichi. Huh, could it be I am starting to be like father doing things unconsciously bu-' after finally being noticed by the little boy with glasses who was staring up to her face with a smile.

"Welcome home Ran-neechan" said Conan with a child-ish face.

"Oh Ran, you are back, by the way don't make dinner for me, I have meeting with a client, so I will be eating outside" said kogoro without looking away from the television.

"Okay, so what are you doing Conan-kun?" said Ran while thinking 'Let's see what do you answer to that brat' with ominous smile and devilish tone on every word to Conan-kun. The copy of the puzzle that he had sneaked fell on the floor as he started to have cold sweat while backing away.

"NO-NOT-NOTHING, Su-su-suzuki oji-chan asked to come to the heist so I-i-I …" the last part was stopped by watching Ran break a pen with one hand. {RIP pen}

"Ara is…that…so, Hmm well I am going up stairs to cook" said Ran as she walked out of door with broken pen and ink on her hand. While kogoro totally oblivious of the current situation started thinking 'is it that time of month already; better be at best behavior' while Conan well…

'Damit!, he just won't budge, but confronting him with just that copy of puzzle and now won't do any good, uhh, what the hell am I supposed to do; no wait, Ran, you have to calm down you can't stop, you are born to run, your opponent maybe Shinichi, but a fight is something you don't lose. But still what should I do, anyway better prepare dinner' thought Ran as she started selecting and cutting vegetables and then the phone rang seeing her hands were full, So she decided to call Conan "Conan-kun!, Conan-kun can you pick up the phone!" apparently it still carried hit of anger yet it was controlled as the response came in "Okay…."'Conan-kun sure has good ears' Ran thought as she continued her work. "Ran-neechan, The call came from oba-san she wants to talk to you" Conan-kun said apparently something happen considering as he seems to be troubled "Ah, Thanks Conan-kun ,Moshi Moshi okka-san" it was hard not to display the anger, but it dispelled as a women's voice came in

"Ran, How are you?" said Kisaki(Eri).

"I am fine, what about Okka-san?" said Ran with smile as she heard her mother.

"I am fine as always; what is that drunken old man doing?" said Eri.

"He went out to client to meet a client" said Ran she felt something was off but quickly dispelled that thought.

"huh, but didn't KIDs puzzle came in today?" said Eri.

"Ah, yes; but he still went to client" said Ran as she considered other possibility which quickly became reality.

"Are you sure he didn't went to some bar" said Eri in an annoyed tone.

As she was talking she finally noticed something; the boy that had handed her phone early hasn't left yet which is weird considering during heist and cases he barely stays in her field of vision 'Seems the Conan-kun is suspecting me, Prepare as much as you like I will hunt you true identity, you can't fool me forever'.

"Ah, Maybe" said Ran with anger of her own; response to that from other party was falling of phone and call end tone.

"That is new" said Ran to herself as she dialed her mother's mobile number.

"Moshi Moshi" said Ran with a worried tone.

"Ah Ran-san, what is it" answered a light tone, Ran quickly understood who it was.

"Kuriyama-san, is Mom their? She is not picking up my phone" said Ran but a question popped in her head.

"Well Kisaki-sensei is in court meeting, didn't I told an hour ago" sad Kuriyama-san, the secretory.

"Meeting!?" said Ran surprised by reply.

"yes, she is in the meeting room for few hour now, actually the thing is, this case is very hard one so, she is discussing everything about it with the client, that's also the reason I have her phone" said Kuriyama with a surprised tone.

"I see, so can you tell okka-san, 'that I called', when meetings is finished" said Ran with a thoughtful expression.

"Of course" said Kuriyama as she hung up the phone.

'If mom didn't call, then who was it?, and how did it sounded like okka-san, could it be…' her expression finally got aware of surrounding as she notice Conan-kun peeking into kitchen wearing the creamy pink night dress with bunny patterns and hoodie; an then came the noise of stomach growling "Go sit on the table, dinner would be ready in bit".

"Okay, Ran-neechan" said Conan-kun in low tone, making Ran question her reply, it was quickly interrupted by the buzzer on the rice cooker indicating the food is prepared.

'What is wrong with Conan-kun, he is acting weird, could it be…, Conan-kun found out that I am suspecting his identity; or…or…or maybe he is just afraid of my behavior change' she thought as she took out the crockery "Conan-kun"

"What is it Ran-neechan?" asked Conan-kun watching Ran remove her pink apron.

"Take that to the table" said Ran as she kept her apron aside and pointed at the bowls and chopstick.

"Okay" said Conan-kun as he cutely took the two bowls and pairs of chopsticks cupping his hand making sure not to drop it.

'KAWAAI, he is so cute' as she moved forward to give him a surprise hug a red warning came to her mind 'RAN; control yourself, he might be shinichi; but shinichi is not this cute, come to think of it, Conan-kun hates wearing this night dress, then why, today?' she thought as she placed the food on table.

As they ate quietly for few minutes both not talking to each other. Then suddenly the phone rang again they stopped chewing awkwardly and looked at each other after looking at each other for a one full sec Conan got up to pick up the phone.

"Moshi moshi, Mouri Detective agency"

"hello, oba-san… yes she is" said Conan into the phone as he continue in childish voice looking at Ran and finally "Ran-neechan oba-san wants to talk to you"

"Okka-san" said Ran in a question tone.

"Yeah Ran, What is it? Kuriyama said you called in a hurry" said a stern voice, Eri.

"Well, didn't you called before?" said Ran in questioning tone.

"Ahh, No I was in the meeting, why do you think I called?" asked Eri in puzzled tone.

"Umm, actually someone called as you-" as Ran spoke she was quickly cut off mid-sentence.

"So has anything suspicious happened recently" asked Eri; apparently her personality as lawyer and wife of detective with being a mother has kicked in which made Ran…

'uhh, okka-san's Detective mode is activated' thought Ran as she smiled wryly.

"None, so far" said Ran

"Is anyone following you?" asked Eri in a sharp tone.

"I don't think so…" said Ran with uncertainty.

"Is Conan-kun there?" asked Eri sounding a bit angry?.

"Yes"

"Give the phone to him" said Eri. Understanding her mother's intension she gave him the phone 'Let's see how do react to my mom's interrogation. Shinichi used to hate it a lot; and if you are him… ' her eyes started glowing evil as the thought occurred. The boy did react franticly but only on face making Ran think 'I must get my eyes checked, how come in so long I never noticed his expression…' as she stare at the Conan-kun holding the phone in his two hands. The little detective shoot a questioning look towards Ran to which he received an angry stare.

"moshi moshi Oba-chan…no, no one was following…yes…Okay understood" as Conan-kun continue to listen occasionally nodding his head.

'Great, even my mom doesn't see it. Wait, on second thought who would impersonate Okka-san…' thought Ran as she finished eating; then, it hit her 'could it be kaito-kid. But why would he impersonate mom. Maybe he was preparing for his next heist. WAIT! This is perfect opportunity for getting kaito-kid's help. No wait, that guy has 'kid' in his name. There is no way he is going to help me; but he is been confronted by Conan-kun a lot, which means, he must know something. So if I can catch him, I can make him talk' as the thought passed in Ran's brain she was glowing with brimming determination on her face as she started quickly clean her plates, since Conan-kun was busy in phone 'What is are they talking about for so long?. Anyway just have to wait until Conan-kun is done' thinking that she has no other choice but to wait.

Not long after "Okay, got it next time I will look out for those things…She is sitting here….Okay, Ran-neechan oba-chan wants to talk to you" said Conan-kun as he handed the telephone to Ran.

"Moshi moshi Okka-san what is it?" asked Ran with a bit annoyance.

"Sorry, Ran couldn't talk to longer" asked Eri in apologetic tone after sensing a bit anger tone of her daughter.

"Is that so, Okay bye" said Ran in a heist tone.

"b-bye" said Eri before hanging up.

As she kept the receiver back to its place, she noticed Conan-kun trying to escape. "Conan-kun!" Ran called out arm crossed making Conan-kun stiff.

"What is it Ran-neechan?" asked Conan-kun as he slowly turned around with a troubled expression.

"What did mom said when she called the first time, while I was cooking?" asked Ran with a face as if fighting an opponent.

"Nothing, She just asked what you were doing, and to give you the phone" said Conan-kun as if he was expecting something different.

"Anything else?" asked Ran deep in thought.

"Nothing" said Conan-kun with now confused look "What is it Ran-neechan?".

"What is Kaito-kids normal pattern in heist?" asked Ran completely ignoring the question. Something warned Conan-kun, not to mess with her now if he values his life.

"H-he disguise as someone and enters the heist, steals the target, makes an escape" said Conan-kun as something clicked in his head

"And" said Ran as she made her graze sharper promoting Conan-kun to provide more info on the thief.

"Usually, disg-disguise into the people that would be easier to hold" said Conan-kun as he feared his life and felt pity for the thief.

"That's all?" asked Ran apparently not satisfied with the amount of info.

"y-ye-yes Ran-neechan" said Conan-kun trying his best to hide his panic.

"Okay, It is late, brush your teeth's and go to sleep" said Ran as she pointed her finger towards bathroom.

"Okay, Ran-neechan" said Conan-kun as he went to the bathroom.

'Well so far so good, though he did not provide me with much info, but still, now second problem, how should I catch a thief which the whole police force is incapable of catching, on second thought Conan-kun does ends up confronting him most of the time' as Ran kept on thinking completely oblivious to the fact that Conan-kun is looking at her from the bathroom's slightly open door. Yet another idea stuck Ran 'The reason kaito-kid search for target's, is so he could disguise himself and by pass the security, and that also helps him from being found and capture, so what if I provide him the target, then I wouldn't have to look for him, if so then who should be the target' as Ran's thought kept on going; then a single name on her phone gave her the perfect scrape goat 'Shinichi'. Ran's plan was complete

She called the number that the thief used to call her as Eri, and as she expected it was turned off, but since voicemail was active Ran felt relive that the plan may work. As a systemic tone indicated the start of the recording, Ran said "Shinichi, Conan-kun is behaving weird for few days, and since kaito-kid has send a notice, I am a bit worried about him, although it maybe too much to ask, but can you come to the heist, Please-" another systemic tone indicated the voicemail has reached its limit.

'Perfectly done' thought Ran happily as she prepared the trap for the thief.

* * *

Sorry for uploading late, and Conan deserves a whole new chapter


	3. chapter 3

After one day Nakamori-kebu visited the Mori Detective agency.

Ti-ti-ti ti-ti-ti.

"Mori Detective Agency, Mori here," said Mori in an impatient voice only after receiving a heavy glare from Ran, who took his half-full glass of beer from his hand and was standing in front of him.

"Ah, Mori-san this is Nakamori-kebu speaking, we have deciphered Kids puzzle, so I will be coming there for planning our further action," said Nakamori-kebu sounding serious.

"So you did, Nakamori-kebu, although its fine if you don't co- I mean, sure please do come," said Mori as Ran looked at her slightly drunk dad.

"Ok" said Nakamori-kebu as he cut the line.

'This week seems like it will be going rougher than usual,' thought Mori as he went to bathroom to get fresh on Ran's commands.

'Mo, when will Otto-san learn, anyway better clean this place fast,' thought Ran as she started removing beer bottles from the top of table. As she completed tiding up the detective agency, Conan-kun came in opening the door and started curiously looking around then asked

"Ran-neechan, where is uncle?"

"He is getting prepared, Nakamori-kebu is coming," said Ran as she gestured Conan-kun to come with her.

"Does that mean, they were able to solve the kaito-kid's puzzle?" asked Conan-kun trying to sound innocent.

"Maybe, I don't know," said Ran as she felt her plan is going in wright direction.

"Ah is that so…" replied Conan-kun as they went upstairs to prepare for snacks.

'He seems to be acting, childish again… but his action really are similar to Shinichi's' she thought as she saw Conan-kun's face. Then the sound of came of car's arriving in front of agency, hearing this Conan-kun quickly said "I will go meet, Nakamori-kebu"

"Wait Cona-; Mo he ran away…again" said Ran with a grump face as she saw Conan-kun running to agency office. 'Seems like he is determined to catch him, good for me' thought Ran as she prepared to take refreshments to agency.

(In agency)

"Hello, Conan-kun, Where Mori-san?" asked Nakamori-kebu as he saw Conan-kun in agency after looking around.

"He is getting ready, did you solved the puzzle?" asked Conan-kun quickly.

"Of course, we have! That basted won't be able to escape this time" said Nakamori-kebu with brim of determination as he planted his feet and raised his fist in air.

"So when is the next heist? Nakamori-kebu," asked Conan-kun with a straight face.

"It's tomorrow, at evening, which provides us very little time, it will be a hard to prepare…" Nakamori-kebu went on and on about it till…

"What brought the police, to The Great Mori Kogoro" said Mori with a Proud Smile.

"Didn't I call; Anyway we have figured out Kid's puzzle," said Nakamori-kebu with a work face crossing his arms on sofa. Ran came in with refreshments, she noticed Conan-kun thinking deeply with is chin down near the sofa 'He really does have Shinichi's traits, I have to find out the truth' thought Ran as she kept the refreshments front of Nakamori-kebu and Mori and went behind with tray in hand to observe Conan-kun.

"So, when is it? Not tomorrow evening I suppose?" said Kogoro with a smile quickly earning the look of amazement from Nakamori-kebu and for few seconds from Conan-kun.

"Actually, it is; but how did you know?" asked Nakamori-kebu with a look still of amazement but the reply he received quickly changed his amazement into disappointment. "No Puzzle is hard for Mori Kogoro, HAHAHA"

'Father is never going to learn, huh' as Ran wondered about it her attention quickly shifted to the now more interested Conan-kun.

"So what is the plans this time?" asked Kogoro with his detective face while keeping his elbow on his knees facing forward.

"This time we are thinking to cancel the helicopters and chase cars instead we would have Gas mask, Police Bikers, Tracker, and Suzuki sodan-yoku's special Locker. Although the tracker part is only known to the owner and higher up and some 300 mens from SWAT team…." Nakamori-kebu went on again completely captivating attention from Kogoro and Conan-kun. Ran thought to exit but decided to against as she saw Conan-kun taking out his diary.

"Although we have canceled helicopters, Suzuki sodan-yoku is going to be flying helicopter to chase kid" said Nakamori-kebu with bit of annoyance

"That old man really loves to show off, doesn't he" said Kogoro with a forced smile as he leaned back.

"Yeah, saying 'I will catch that flying thief, like a bird catches bugs in flight, hahaha' " said Nakamori-kebu imitating Suzuki sodan-yoku.

"Hahaha, That old man is something," said Kogoro with an amusing face.

"Anything special this time, aside from Suzuki-sodan-yoku?" asked Kogoro after a brief silence to Nakamori-kebu, who also appeared to be thinking something.

"I am afraid not, the budget has been tight due to repeated failure" said Nakamori-kebu grinding his teeth "but this time, we will catch THAT THEIF FOR SURE!" as he got up from sofa, burning with passion and a tight clenched fist.

"Okay, so when should we come?" asked Kogoro feeling a bit bad for Nakamori-kebu, failing so many times.

"Just come before evening, bring Conan-kun with you and once you reach out side just give me a call, as usual," said Nakamori-kebu as he left the agency.

As Ran, Conan-kun, Kogoro of them saw him with other cops disappear from the door.

"Poor kebu" said Ran feeling bad for kebu's repeated fails, followed by nods from Conan-kun and Kogoro.

"Well, I am glad that at least Nakamori is not depressed," said Kogoro with his usual moodiness. "Yeah" agreed by Conan-kun and Ran making her think 'So, you know what is depression, huh,' as she went out of the office towards her room.

"Well, that is one more thing to suspect him for" thought Ran to herself. She went to her room and started searching her bag in the cupboard looking through her clothes, karate equipment's, books, etc. After finding a red bag her search came to halt; but, 'What should I take to fight kid?' Ran thought.

Ti-ti-ti ti-ti-ti

"Moshi moshi Mori Ran Speaking," said Ran in her usual tone.

"Ah Ran, Sonoko speaking," said Sonoko in an energetic manner.

"What is it?" asked Ran as sensing something.

"Ran, you are coming to the heist right?" asked Sonoko in a puppy tone.

"Yes, since Conan-kun is invited, I will be there to watch him" said Ran with a bitter memory, of all the time he escaped 'out of site' at the time heist.

"Well umm Ran…" said Sonoko in a staggering manner.

"What is it Sonoko? What about it?" asked Ran in a concern manner?

"Well, you know… Makoto-san…. Was with me and all right?" Sonoko tried conforming with Ran, slowly getting to the point.

"Yes, what about it?" asked Ran, seemingly bit more concern about her friend.

"Well, the thing is… Makoto-san is a bit worried, about kid messing with me, so he decided, to stay; but, there is an upcoming karate competition coming. I don't want Makoto–san to miss it…. But he won't listen… but he finally agreed, on the condition…. That you would be with me and keep kid away…" said Sonoko, in a messed up tone that clearly said, 'please, help'

"You praised kid, in front of him, didn't you?" asked Ran, gasping the situation and thinking, 'Wait a sec; Makoto-san fought kid, so. He should probably know what to take. This is a golden opportunity '

"Te-He maybe … but Ran he has karate match, if he kept worrying about me, he may not be able to, give his very best. So Ran, Please," said Sonoko in a concerned tone.

"Okay, I get it, by the way is Kyogoku-san there?" asked Ran, as she considered her actions.

"Yes, He is, but why?" asked Sonoko in a puzzled tone.

"Well, he did fought kid didn't he, so he may be able to give me some advice on, 'what tactic will be useful?'" said Ran in an explanatory tone while thinking.

"Ahh Thanks! Ran thanks! Makoto-san, Ran wants to talk to you about kaito-kid," Sonoko shouted away from receiver.

"moshi moshi "Makoto-san answered the phone

"You fought kid didn't you?" asked Ran in a conformation tone.

"Yes, what about it?" asked Makoto in stern tone.

"First, how did you identify him?" asked Ran.

"The fingers were longer than Sonoko-san, and Conan-kun warned me when he came as Sonoko" said Makoto-san as tried to remember the fight.

"I see, anything that you think will help" inquired Ran, as she tried to ignore the statement about Conan-kun.

"Gas mask, flash light, rope, nunchaku" said Makoto-san in a listing manner.

"Nunchaku?" Ran replied picking the odd one in the list.

"Yes, it may seem useless at this situation but it will be effective against him" said Makoto-san.

"Oh, anything to look out for?" asked Ran.

"Special indications that are usual, knowing the history of the jewel would come in handy" said Makoto-san remembering something.

"Thank you, can you give the phone back to Sonoko" said Ran.

"Sonoko-san, Ran-san wants to talk to you" said Makoto-san away from phone.

"Ran, all done?" asked Sonoko.

"Yep, got all I needed. So when should I come?" asked Ran.

"Don't worry about it, I will come to pick you up" said Sonoko.

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

After keeping the phones aside 'well guess, since he has a sleeping gas and spray I should probably take spray, even though dad brought it for Shinichi… just in case' as she took the pepper spray to keep in her bag. She felt someone was watching so she quietly walked towards her room door and opened in a quick manner "Conan-kun is it you? Huh" 'None must be illusion then' thought Ran as she went bag to her room and continued packing her bag.

(Next Day)

Ran saw the clock, which reminded her to 'oh shoot, its time, better tell dad to get prepared, sonoko would be here any moment,' as Ran thought this as she went to agency office. The moment she opened the door, state of the office was enough to turn her into a grim reaper, kogoro was asleep with many ciggrates, and a mountain of empty beer cans.

"Otto-san!" screamed Ran loudly

"Wah, Who is-AHH," Kogoro screamed in pain as he fell from his chair.

"What is this!?" demanded Ran.

"Ah nothing, thought take a na- I mean, I was thi-thinking about ca-case" said Kogoro in a feared voice as he witnessed her daughter's anger.

"Get Prepared!" said Ran in commanding voice.

"Yes, Mam" said Kogoro in an obedient tone as he went upstairs.

'Mo, when is Otto-san going to learn, and even Conan-kun hasn't come back yet,' thought Ran as she turned the television off. She went upstairs to her room. As she entered the room her attention fell on the red bag, near the table, which appeared be packed full 'It doesn't hurts to check again' thought Ran as she proceeded to check all the things in the bag.

'Well, everything is packed, so now I should get dressed' as she changed her clothes 'So my first task would be, trying to keep an eye on Conan-kun, and then when the kid arrives as Shinichi, acting like I don't know and getting him to be alone with me, once we are alone, I will interrogate him,' she checked the clock after reviewing her plan. 'Where is Conan-kun, it is already this late'.

A car arrived in front of detective agency 'Seems like Sonoko is here, all preparation has been done,' thought Ran as she went down in the agency to meet Sonoko, but she meet her in stairs.

"hi" said Sonoko in energetic voice

"Sonoko" said Ran in a greeting voice as she walked down the stairs.

"Ready?" said Sonoko as she entered the agency.

"Yes, by the way. Kyogoku-san left?" asked Ran.

"Well he is in peace of mind thanks to you" said Sonoko as she thought 'with this Makoto-san would be able to focus on tournament,'

"Anytime" said Ran gladly as she kept the red bag beside the sofa.

"Where is Kogoro-ojisan?" asked Sonoko as they sat on sofa.

"Ah, he is still getting ready" said Ran in an troubled tone 'Because he drank too much beer'.

"And that Brat?" inquired Sonoko with an amusing tone.

"He told he would be back by now,…but" said Ran starting to get worried about the plan.

"Everything prepared?" asked Sonoko pointing towards the red bag.

"Yes, An-" Ran was cut in mid-sentence by Conan-kun just arriving to agency.

"I am Home" announced Conan-kun as he entered the agency.

"Conan-kun, Where were you? Go get Dressed quickly" said Ran in a parenting tone.

"Hai, Sonoko-neechan, did any new notice arrived?" asked Conan-kun in a hurried manner.

"Chibi-chan, get dressed first" said Sonoko in an amusing tone.

"Hai" said Conan-kun in a lazy tone as he went up stairs making Ran think 'Guess, something things don't change either way,'

"Ran, did something happened?" asked Sonoko seeing Ran smile weirdly.

"Huh?, no, nothing, just a thought nothing else," said Ran quickly as she backed away lifting her hand in front of the chest.

"ah, so" said Sonoko in uninterested tone.


End file.
